


saccharine

by weqxes



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Auror Trainee Harry Potter, Blood Kink, Blood and Gore, Bottom Harry Potter, Crack Fic, Criminal Draco Malfoy, Dark Comedy, Dark Draco Malfoy, Harry Potter is Obsessed with Draco Malfoy, Light Masochism, M/M, Minor Canonical Character(s), Minor Character Death, Not Beta Read, Rough Sex, Top Draco Malfoy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-14 12:27:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,616
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29418642
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/weqxes/pseuds/weqxes
Summary: There is not enough sugar for your coffee and suddenly fell in love with a criminal who happened to be also your childhood nemesis, you know the one with the name of Draco Malfoy.Just another more dark day in Harry Potter's life.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Comments: 3
Kudos: 11





	saccharine

**Author's Note:**

> what the heck comes this plot from I just want to write them fuckin

**N** arcissa Malfoy was pronounced dead Wednesday afternoon. The causes of it has been unknown since then and the reasons are rambled on as an unfortunate occurrence. But no one is really willing to take the case and meanwhile her only son rots in Azkaban. 

Harry crumpled the files in his hands and looked away from the lifeless image of Mrs. Malfoy. After the Second Wizarding War the Malfoy Family was doomed to disgrace; Lucius Malfoy was taken away with the Dementor's Kiss almost immediately and his wife to house arrest for the rest of her life, at the end, and despite his testimony Draco Malfoy was sent to Azkaban with a minimum of ten years. Seven years have passed and the Ministry plans to extend his sentence. 

"It's the last time, I swear!" Ron stomped in, "The last time I go near that crazy pit!" He growled as he collapsed in his chair. 

"Mhm?" Harry muttered in response, sneaking the files

Malfoy among his things. "Now what did Robards make you do?" He asked. 

"I had to notify Malfoy about his mom!"

"Oh ...?" Harry leaned across his desk, suddenly interested, "So ...?"

"He went fucking crazy, buddy, I'm telling you!" Exclaimed Ron, "I tried to be as nice as I could to get the bastard to laugh in my face, Merlin."

Harry inhaled with a heavy heart. 

Ron spoke again after stuffing his mouth with some chicken wings, "I think they should get him out of there and put him in the fucking St. Mungo."

"They wanted to extend his sentence ...", he tentatively mentioned. 

"No way!" Ron slammed the table in surprise and smeared it with sauce, "They told me that he tried to take on a Dementor, he almost sucked his soul, obviously."

"I think it was unfair that they made him see his father in such a situation ..."

"Oh, totally.", He said before taking a big bite of his burger. 

Harry, not wanting to leave the conversation there, continued with: "Do you know if someone is going to take the case of Mrs. Malfoy?" And he tried to sound casual.

Ron made a face, "I don't think so."

And then, "Don't even think about it."

"What?" Harry asked in surprise. 

"Look, I know there was always  _ this weird thing _ between you and Malfoy -"

"WHAT ?!"

"—But you should just quit and focus on finishing the training," he continued casually.

"It's what I'm going to do," he assured his friend. 

And so he came face to face with Draco Malfoy less than a month later. And it wasn't in Azkaban as he might have imagined.

Malfoy had gone on the run two days after being notified of his mother's death. Harry had no answers as to how he escaped but the truth was that he shouldn't even have questions. Nor be in this situation; blood staining his boots and trickling onto the floor like a small stream, his wand out of its holster and the  —  recently  —  most wanted criminal in Wizarding England smiling at him. 

"It's rude to come in uninvited, Potter," Malfoy laughed, "I don't think my friend here 

appreciates being interrupted at our tea party," he said as he held up the almost unrecognizable corpse of who appeared to be Corban Yaxley, one of the Death Eaters who he had escaped at the end of the war and had been wanted for years. 

Harry watched with a queasy stomach as Draco Malfoy held Yaxley's waist with one hand and Yaxley's wrist with the other to keep the corpse in a dancing position. 

Malfoy hummed as they danced to an imaginary song. Harry clenched the wand in his hand while with each desperate inhale he received the metallic smell of blood and putrefaction. Somehow the blonde had managed to cut off the man's legs and blood was drying under his feet as Yaxley's head swayed on his shoulder.

"MALFOY!" He yelled but the rest of his words stuck in his throat. 

"Mhm?" Malfoy stopped and stared at him, "Oh? Do you want to dance with me too?

Sorry dear but who am I to reject the Savior." Then he released the dying body, hitting the ground with a thud as the corpse's head fell away from the rest of his body, rolling down to Harry's feet. 

The brunette froze, being watched by Yaxley's dead eye, the rest of the man's face had been detached from the bone, cool and sticky against the wood. 

Malfoy's smile remained on his face even as Harry lunged at him, momentarily forgetting to use his wand. With a movement too fast for someone who had spent seven years rotting in a hole Malfoy had managed to dodge his attack and by the time Harry had remembered that he was a wizard the blond was pointing a wand of his own, certainly not his  — if the memory of hiding it in the drawer under his socks and checking religiously since Malfoy's escape didn't fail him — but a fully functional wand, apparently. 

Almost instantly the first spell that came out of his mouth was, " _ Expelliarmus _ !"

"Always so predictable, oh how adorable," he crooned after dodging his

spell causing Harry to grind his teeth with the hint of a growl in his throat but his cheeks reddened in embarrassment.

Malfoy's eyes sparkled and he licked his teeth as he yelled, " _ Bombarda! _ " 

And then he laughed when the spell was so strong that the house shook and debris flew around. 

Harry knew that the other man was not entirely sane and the safest thing to do would be to knock him unconscious to deliver him peacefully to the Aurors. 

But that would certainly be a waste. 

So his next spell was far less innocent than the last. 

"Are we getting serious now?" The former convicted Death Eater 

smirked after letting the ' _ Imperio'  _ crash into the wall behind him without even flinching. What's more, he even looked  _ funny.  _

Malfoy unnecessarily stepped on the intestines of the corpse on the ground as he tried to get close and the organs exploded like a balloon. Potter walked away in response. 

The adrenaline bubbled the blood in his veins, with dilated pupils and rapid breathing, they both moved around each other. At some point the distance became non-existent and as they disarmed each other they had no choice but to continue childishly to the blows.  _ As if Harry couldn't "Accio" his wand from across the room.  _

The crunch of bone and the texture of skin against his fist were much more satisfying, he decided. 

However, while laughing with glee, Malfoy had managed to corner himself against the ground and hit his head a couple of times until Harry could feel the hot liquid trickle down his forehead. 

"I won!" He giggled. 

He froze under Malfoy as he licked the residue on his forehead and then savored it in his mouth with a wicked smile. 

"Maybe I let you win in the next round," purr in his ear. 

The brunette inhaled shakily. And not just because half of his chest was being brutally pressed by the convict's knee. It wasn't something he had to think much about right now, anyway. 

The atmosphere became suffocating, the space between their bodies was almost non-existent and their breaths mingled with each other. Harry's wrists were pinned by Malfoy to the ground and his head felt dizzy, probably from the blows he received but he was still fully aware of every brush between them. 

Until suddenly everything was gone…

Harry wasn't sure but he could have passed out at some point, Malfoy was no longer on him and the urge to vomit became more persistent. 

"Was I a little too rude to you honey? Sorry, next time use your

safe word." He heard Malfoy hum, confused he went to the sound of his voice and should not have been surprised when he realized that the words were not directed at him, but at what was left of Corban Yaxley's corpse. 

"Malfoy!" Harry yelled, "You're disgusting."

The named just laughed in response and blew him a kiss, "And that turns you on," he purred. 

Draco Malfoy, a former convicted Death Eater, had no qualms about hitting Harry's head once more, just to be sure, seeing Potter's attempts to summon his wand. The blond chuckled, "It's not personal, Auror Potter, you can trust I'm not that kind of person anymore."

Humming happily, Malfoy left. 

The next time Harry woke up it was to his boss's screams drilling into his ears, still sprawled on the moldy ground, stained with dried blood and surrounded by rotting and decaying flesh. 

Ron held him as he tried to stand up and stood firmly beside him. 

"I came closer to catching Malfoy than all of you put

together!" Harry yelled but it sounded like a babble, his head still spinning and he wasn't sure if he yelled at the correct Robards, since he now saw two. 

Robards gritted his teeth, "You don't have the authority to catch anyone!" 

The rest of the aurors flitted around, several of them looking away from their tasks to observe the discussion between their boss and the Boy Who Lived, making the latter increasingly angry. 

"Stay away from this, Potter. Or you'll be suspended before starting your career." Robards sentenced, ordering Ron to just get him out of the place. 

Outside the sun was sliding across the sky, painting the city in reddish tones, the Muggles walked from one side to another without having any idea that inside one of the picturesque little houses of their perfect neighborhood there lived a criminal and a dismembered body. 

Beside him, a young Auror spilled his lunch among the petunias in the garden. Harry smirked wryly as Ron grimaced, his own pale skin turning to decomposed tints. Potter wondered vaguely if that's what Yaxley had looked like when he saw Malfoy. 

Ronald accompanied him to a point of appearance, "Man ...", he began and the brunette wondered why Malfoy did not kidnap him, surely it would have been better to have had the only Auror  — almost, he was in the process of being  — competent in some place that could handle it? "I know you and Malfoy have always had… this… _ thing— _ " 

Harry had a feeling they'd had this conversation before. 

But against all odds, the redhead's next words were, "Try not to get caught at the crime scene next time."

"Huh?", Green eyes flickered in his direction. 

"Look, you are physically impossible to get away from Malfoy in such a

situation and you are probably the most capable of catching him." Harry smiled, suddenly more confident and thanked his friend. 

"BUT—"  _ Oh no.  _ "That doesn't mean you should run around tempting a madman capable of… destroying such a person…" Ron inhaled and shuddered. 

And in that moment Harry realized that he should look a little more horrified. He quickly attributed it to possible concussion. 

"I'm just trying to say," his friend continued after a

pause, "that you can count on me to cover your back on this." Ron smiled at him and patted his shoulder. 

"Remember to stop by St. Mungo's or something like that before you go home," the 

redhead said goodbye and walked away at the call of one of the other apprentices. 

They both knew he wouldn't. 

Harry leaned against the alley wall, inhaling through a queasy stomach and a tingling in his lower belly. And he appeared directly at his house falling on his sofa and made a face at the unexpected impact. 

She closed her eyes and snuggled up, her mind spinning and behind her lids the only thing she could see was Malfoy. Malfoy grinning, his face stained with blood and his eyes shining. 

"Wake up Master Harry Potter!" An extremely high-pitched and annoying voice screeched in his ear. 

"What a waste, Kreacher wishes he was hanging on the wall like Grandpa Tipsy." 

_ Do house elves have grandparents?  _ The thought crossed his mind. 

"Grandpa Tipsy is no longer on the wall, probably tucked away among some boxes in the attic." Harry muttered, sitting up slowly. 

"What disrespect!" The little man screeched with a frown disfiguring his face and wrinkling his big nose. "Master Harry Potter would make a better wall decoration with his silly head hanging." 

Harry just looked at him. 

"I'll be in my study…", he stammered as he got up slowly. 

Kreacher screamed again. "The Blood Traitor warned Kreacher about his job ineptitude, Master Harry Potter! Kreacher must make sure that the Master does not drop dead because of his stupidity!" 

Those are a lot of great words for someone who talks about themselves in the third person. 

Kreacher gave an indignant gasp and disappeared with a  _ pop.  _

Did he say that out loud?

Harry slumped back into his desk chair with a heavy sigh, massaging his temples and looked around. The papers full of notes, the torn pens, and the ink stains on the floor that he didn't bother to clean. The wall full of newspaper clippings that the media had managed to obtain and filter. Draco Malfoy's crazed face turning at the exact moment the photo was taken and the subtle movement of his eyes widening and the smirk that rose on his lips. 

Calling the small room with a broken chair and an old desk with the upholstery spreading from the walls a study was perhaps too optimistic. But it was a hidden room between the attic and the disused rooms that had been impossible to fix. The house refused to allow any more profound changes, and Harry had become used to living among a considerable amount of dust and outdated furniture. 

_ At least the house loved him enough to accept small sacrifices.  _ He considered, thinking of those house elf heads and the screaming portrait of Lady Black. And the fact that her things no longer seemed to disappear so habitually. Hurrah. 

Hermione, sweet and stubborn Hermione, had steadfastly refused to let him live in such conditions. But at the end of the day Harry was an independent grown man capable of living on his own and making smart decisions. 

More or less…

You see, he hasn't had a very good lucky streak lately. 

Just thinking about it could not help it, anger had consumed his body unexpectedly and in a single movement he swept all the content scattered on his desk with a furious scream with his hands. It was impulsive and completely useless, not to mention that he would spend more time gathering and sorting the papers on the floor now, but it was enough to calm him down. Even better when a cup of coffee appeared floating in front of him.

Kreacher may be a grumpy old man with twisted ideas, but so far he has never poisoned his coffee and appreciates it. Especially now that you know how he likes it: three tablespoons of sugar with cream and milk. 

Hermione must never find out that the house elf does more than walk around the house and complain all the time. Especially since said house elf refuses to accept pay. Last time he nearly threw the woman out of the window onto the street, screaming so loud the windows splintered and his face redder than a Weasley's hair. 

Harry allowed himself a small amused laugh as he sipped the coffee syrup and relaxed against his chair. It would not be the first time he sleeps there. 

But then…

_ That sneaky bastard.  _ He thought with a grunt, sitting up so fast his back creaked. He gently set the mug on the desk as he got up to continue to investigate for the rest of the night.

**Author's Note:**

> talk me in https://twitter.com/faenist if u want


End file.
